


A Thursday Evening (let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you)

by Impossiblefangirl0632



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jazz Music, Marriage, Married Life, Musician Ben Solo, Slow Dancing, Student Rey (Star Wars), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, let me call you sweetheart, not really sure if it innuendo but I would rather be safe than sorry, vague innuendo, very very vague, waking up together, we keep it pg-13 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblefangirl0632/pseuds/Impossiblefangirl0632
Summary: Ben laughed when she looked at him expectantly. “We don’t have room in here,” he protested weakly. He’d always had two left feet, but they both knew that for her, he would dance.“Oh, we’ll manage.” Rey held out her hand in a purposely dramatic fashion. “May I have this dance, Mr. Solo?”Ben smiled and played along, taking her hand in his. “It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Solo.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	A Thursday Evening (let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of a rant about people not tagging their fics correctly. Enjoy some tooth-rotting, married life, fluff based very loosely on my Thursday night.  
> 

Rey sleepily blinked as she woke up. Her body was warm, content and completely relaxed. She stretched with a yawn and curled herself tighter around her husband.

“We fell asleep,” she murmured into his back. 

He hummed back, barely conscious himself. He opened his eyes. “Mmm light’s still on.” Shifting so she would have something to lay her head on he snuggled further into the blankets. “What time is it?”

Rey moved so her chin was propped on Ben’s shoulder. Squinting at the watch on his wrist she could blurrily make out the time. “We slept for 2 hours, it’s 10 now.” She pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “As nice as this is, and it is wonderful, I need to do the dishes before we leave for your parents place tomorrow.” 

She rolled off her side of the bed and got dressed again. She placed a gentle kiss on his inky hair, trailing her fingers through the silky threads. Seeing his sleepy smile made her heart stutter with joy. How was she so lucky to have found this man and that he was her husband?

-

Her arms glove clad hands her busy in the sink, scrubbing at a hard spot on a plate with silverware clinked noisily together. That, combined with the running water hid the sounds of her husband emerging from the bedroom. 

The soft plinking on the piano made her look up. He was wearing her favorite plaid pajama bottoms and an old star wars t-shirt, his hair sticking up in odd angles. He caught her eye and changed what he was playing to the opening bars of Let Me Call You Sweetheart.

Their song.

Ben started to sing the words under his breath. Despite being an excellent musician and having an amazing, in her opinion, singing voice, he rarely sang freely. Rey sang along with him, appreciating the gentle song and the memories wrapped up in it.

During her sophomore year, Rose had dragged a reluctant Rey to a valentines day combined choir and orchestra concert. Rose’s thought was that just because they were single didn’t mean they couldn’t go do something that night plus it was a way to spite the holiday. Rey had played the violin in high school so the full auditorium back memories of performing with her old orchestra. The program held a selection of old love songs from the first half of the 20th century, many of which she hadn’t heard before.

As soon as Rey sat down her eyes had been drawn to one of the bass players. He was the first bassist she had ever seen that wasn’t dwarfed by the instrument. The more she watched him the more she liked what she saw and just couldn’t look away. Like magnetism she was drawn to him, hopefully, he wouldn’t notice her staring.

But, of course, he did.

In between pieces while the conductor introduced the next song the gorgeous bass player had looked up and caught her staring. The bass part must have been either really easy or he had it memorized because he held eye contact for the entirety of the final piece which had been Let Me Call You Sweetheart.

He’d found her after the concert and they exchanged numbers. They chatted for a while. He was a Ph.D. candidate in music studies and hoped to play bass in the New York Philharmonic one day. She was an undergrad studying aerospace engineering with hopes of going to space one day. He had shown genuine interest in her and her dreams so Rey agreed when he asked her out for the following day.

One date turned into many and when December so did their wedding.

Lost in the happy memories she didn’t realize he’d stopped playing until she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back and sighed happily at the gentle kisses he was marking the back of her neck with.

“What were you thinking about?” he murmured in her ear, giving it a playful nip. 

She titled her head up so she could see his face. “ I was remembering how we met. What about you?”

“Our first dance at our wedding.”

Rey removed her dish gloves and dug her phone out, quickly pulling up the song and setting it down on the table.

Ben laughed when she looked at him expectantly. “We don’t have room in here,” he protested weakly. He’d always had two left feet, but they both knew that for her, he would dance.

“Oh, we’ll manage.” Rey held out her hand in a purposely dramatic fashion. “May I have this dance, Mr. Solo?”

Ben smiled and played along, taking her hand in his. “It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Solo.”

They swayed slowly to gentle jazz crooning of Patti Page. Ben wasn’t kidding when he said they didn’t have room. Their kitchen was tiny and they had to be careful to avoid the counters and table. 

During the last fading strains of music, Ben spun her and dipped her low. With his wife in his arms, he looked down on her with adoration, “I love you…” 

“I love you too,” Rey smiled brightly, loving this moment and all the moments to come.  
He kissed her deeply, evoking a small moan of pleasure from her. This man’s kisses would be the death of her. 

Aware that she couldn’t hold the arch for very long and before Rey’s back began to protest he pulled her upright. Breathless she leaned against his chest.

“How much time do we have before the new Mandalorian episode?” she asked, attempting to sound coy. 

Ben smiled into her hair. “Anxious to see more baby yoda are we?”

“Don’t pretend you aren’t excited too.” she teased. She turned to read the clock. “We still have time before the episode drops…” She looked up at him with her best bedroom eyes.

He quirked an eyebrow attempting to tease her but she could that he wanted to return to the bed just as much as she did. 

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Is it working?” She batted her eyelashes at him and took hold of his hands to place them on her hips as she swayed to the music that was on repeat. She might be laying it on a bit thick but she didn’t care.

“Well, if that’s what you want…” he tried and failed to sound indifferent, ruining it with a grin. He dropped his arms suddenly and scooped her up in a bridal carry and brought her back to the bedroom.

As they left the kitchen they both hummed the song that had started it all.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW new Mandalorian episodes drop at about 1:20 AM MST on the phone app for Disney+  
> Rey and Ben's meeting was based loosely on how my best friend and I met our husbands. My husband was a tenor in one of the university choirs and I went to one of his concerts a few weeks into us dating and it was while I was sitting in that concert that I realized I loved him. :)  
> [tumblr](https://pg-13reylo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
